


Happy New Year!

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, New Year's Eve, Prompt Fic, Skipping out on the party, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tom and Deej had an interesting night in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1609652">Boy On The Side</a>, and met again in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1775104">The Blue Dress</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

"Brrrrrr!" I tightened my collar as best I could, but I wasn't dressed for the weather. Lyekka looked at me sideways.

"You're the one who's always on about how much you prefer the cold weather…!"

"Yeah, but this is bollocks! I don't think I've ever been this cold - and I'm not even sure how I let you talk me into spending New Year's Eve in Montreal when it was nice and balmy in London!"

"Sheesh, Tom, we're not even out of the building yet…! Besides, our driver is bringing coats and boots, so we'll be set as soon as he gets here."

I eyed her suspiciously. "Our driver."

She shifted her backpack and stopped walking to face me. "What, you didn't think we're getting to Gary's house on the bus, did you? Fuck that, it's too public. Frankly, I'm amazed nobody's recognized you yet - or me, for that matter!"

Audible eyeroll. "No, I just - oh shit. You didn't."

She stuck the tip of her tongue out at me, trying to look innocent. "What?"

Beyond the passengers-only barrier, in full driver's livery, stood Deej, cap in hand, smiling as wide as the day is long, waving at us. Lyekka picked up the pace, almost to a full run while I cringed, hoping we wouldn't draw too much attention.

"Hey, Deej, good to see you!"

She had to stand on tiptoe to hug him, and he pecked her on the cheek before letting her go. He turned to me, intensely amused.

"Ground transportation, sir?"

We shook hands and hugged somewhat awkwardly. Gods, let there be no one nearby with cameras…I really didn't need any rumours…

Lyekka took off her backpack and handed it to Deej. "Here, if you don't mind - did you bring winter gear?"

"Yes, this way, please. The car is close by, you'll be toasty in five minutes. I'd apologize for the weather, but hey, it does that from time to time!"

Walking out of the terminal, I was nearly blown off my feet by a gust of the coldest wind I'd ever experienced. Oddly, there was no snow anywhere in sight. We made it to the car in short order, and true to Deej's word, warm clothes awaited us in the boot of the limo. The coats were long, light, and wonderfully snug, and the footwear would have done the trick in an avalanche. I felt better in no time flat.

"No hat?" Lyekka rummaged further and handed me a red tuque with a large "C" on it.

"Here, blend in, eh? Everybody here has one."

"What is it?"

"The logo of the local hockey team, o ye of not watching games with me…!" Except for tennis, I didn't make much time to watch sports on the telly, but Lyekka actually gambled on American football and was a rabid hockey fan. Deej was biting his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to not laugh. He winked at me.

"When you're done arguing, please do get in the car, and keep hands and feet well clear of the doors and stuff."

Lyekka and I took our seats in back, and Deej drove us to Gary's sprawling condo on the river near downtown. I looked out the window the whole time, admiring the frozen city and its still-perceptible pulse and energy. Deej spoke up.

"There's no snow because it melted in last week's rains. Our winter has been pretty entertaining so far. Right now it's too cold to snow, but it'll warm up over the weekend and we should get some flurries." 

Lyekka elbowed me in the side. "And here you were afraid I was going to drag you to snowboarding…"

\-----------------------------------------

Gary's place was, not to put too fine a point on it, absurd. Close to the river to the east of the downtown core, five stories on the roof of a huge building, open and spare but with unique art pieces here and there...

...and the view…

Unobstructed on all sides, a spectacular panorama of downtown to the northwest and the river and south shore on the opposite side, floor to ceiling windows and patio doors everywhere - this was the home of a man with taste and more money than god.

Gary welcomed us at the door with bear hugs and bone-crunching handshakes.

"Tom, Lyekka, you made it! Come in, come in! Deej, good to see you, come in!"

A small pile of boots lay near the entrance. Lyekka took hers off and tucked them near the lot.

"We always take off our shoes or boots when entering a house - even in summer, although in winter it's pretty much mandatory or else you'll track slush everywhere."

I followed her lead, and took off her coat before removing mine. Gary beckoned us to the larger room beyond the foyer.

"Here, you can leave your coats on this couch or in that closet over there. We don't really stand on ceremony with those things, and the party's upstairs anyway."

Up one flight, a large living room with a double-sided fireplace, several flatscreen TVs, and furniture that looked like you'd never get up once you sat down. 

"Tom, I think you know everyone here...Robbie and Jay, Mitch and Gina, Gil and Julie, Kevin and Ian…"

I chuckled. "You didn't tell me this was a band party, mate…I would have brought my guitar…" I hugged everyone, Lyekka behind me doing the same.

Gary smiled. "We're expecting a couple more people, actually. Alexa took a holiday shift at the hospital, but she should arrive shortly. Deej, Raya called, she's running late but she'll be here in about an hour. Let me show you guys to your rooms, give you time to rest and freshen up before we eat supper. Which is at 21:00, incidentally." A little over three and a half hours away.

Up two more flights of stairs, and into the most amazing bedroom I had ever set eyes on. Floor to ceiling windows, a king-size bed, a private terrace, and an insane in-suite bathroom with a huge shower and jet tub.

"Whoa! Thanks, Gary, this will do more than nicely indeed!" Lyekka winked at me and sat on the bed while Gary took Deej across the floor to his room.

"What do you think?"

I took in the view and sighed. "I think Gary has way too much money, but I'm happy he's spending it on his friends."

She patted the spot next to her on the bed, beckoning me. "You should check out the view from here, Tom...it's very nice…"

I sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and gently laying her down.

"You're right, quite beautiful…"

We kissed for long minutes, hands under shirts, tongues entwined, getting breathless...I wanted to keep going, but that meant being a bad guest, plus I really felt like a nap and a shower. Lyekka slowed down too.

"Oh, Tom, I want to, but maybe we can save this for later…? I'm trashed from traveling, and I could use a good soak!"

I traced her lips with one finger. "It's okay - I'm tired too."

"Promise me one thing?"

"Anything, love."

She gave me a knowing glance. "We'll be together at midnight?"

I kissed her again. "Of course."

I set an alarm on my phone so we'd wake up in two hours. The bed was a perfect balance of soft and firm, and I sank into sleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

\----------------------------------------

My phone's insistent beeping pulled me out of my nap. I heard water running, then soft splashes, then nothing. I stretched, got up and walked into the bathroom.

Lyekka had drawn herself a bubble bath of epic proportions. I could just make out the top of her head from the opposite side of the bathroom. As I got closer, I heard her sigh softly. Her eyes were closed, everything below her chin out of sight under a foot and a half of suds. I tapped on the door frame.

"Hey, Lyekka...that looks comfortable…!"

She inhaled sharply, startled. "Oh, hey, you're up…! Sorry, I was a million miles away. You really need to check out this tub!"

While she retrieved a small device from the corner of the tub to turn on the water jets, I undressed and slipped into the water opposite her end.

"Wow, you weren't kidding...is this thing _padded_? Unreal!"

She nudged the side of my arse with her outstretched foot and giggled. "I know, right? It's like plush supreme in here - the shower has privacy glass and at least twenty settings!" Her foot wandered to the underside of my thigh. "I'm taking notes for when I redo my master bath…"

I caught her foot and brought it to my lips. "Start with making a note of this, then." I gently blew on her toes and delicately tickled each one with the tip of my tongue before sucking on it, eliciting delectable moans.

"Oooh, Tom, you know what I like…!" Her other foot emerged from the suds. "Would you mind doing the other one?"

I decided to work my way up her leg instead, first kneading her heel, then her calf, squeezing and pulling gently, tight muscles relaxing under my touch. Lyekka cooed, barely audible, eyes closed. I took advantage and hoisted her thigh onto my hip as I moved to her end of the tub. She reflexively gripped the edge.

"Tom…! Er, what - "

I interrupted her with a kiss, the bath water sloshing around us. "You were saying, love?"

She laced her hands behind my neck and returned the kiss, chasing my tongue with hers and nibbling on my lips. "I, um - I think we should finish this in the shower…"

I reached down and grazed her folds. She moaned into my mouth. "Tom, please…" I licked a long, sudsy line from her shoulder to her earlobe, and pressed my thumb on her clit. 

"Like this, Lyekka?"

"Oh fuck, Tom...yeah...but I don't want to drown…"

"I do…" I sucked on her tongue and ran my thumb over her engorged spot in tight little circles. "...in you…drown me, Lyekka..." 

She looked at me, unfocused gaze, blown pupils, dark crystal eyes. "Tom...I...must insist...oh fuck...don't stop...fuck…"

I caressed her face. "Alright, let's get in the shower...but just to rinse off, then bed, yeah?"

She nodded and sat up. I helped her to her feet and followed her into the shower. She worked the controls, and we were instantly surrounded by soft jets of warm water. She smiled up at me.

"Told you this shower's great…! But we can play with it later, I guess…right now I want to play with you…" She rubbed herself on my cock and got a nice throb in return.

I squeezed her arse with both hands. "Bed, then, because I don't know how long I'm going to last, love…"

"Yeah, okay…" She turned off the shower and handed me a huge towel before wrapping herself in another. "Wouldn't do to have to ask for another set of sheets, huh?"

We quickly dried each other, and I chased her to the bed. She pulled back the bedclothes and stretched out, legs spread, unalloyed lust in her eyes.

"Come get some, my love…!"

I slowly crawled up the bed between her legs, planting small wet kisses on her ankles, calves and thighs on my way up to her dripping pussy. Her scent was intoxicating, as always. I sank my tongue into her, and she twined both hands in my hair.

"Oh fuck Tom, you're so good at this...fuck...oh fuck…never stop…" She writhed under me, so delicious...and I was so close already…

"Lyekka, I need to be inside you...if I keep this up, I'm going to come, and I want to come in you...may I…?"

"Please…Tom, please fuck me...I need to come…"

I positioned myself at her quim and ran my cock all over it, coating myself in her wetness. "Oh god, Lyekka, you're so ready for me...I can't…"

She rolled her hips and took me in, inch by inch, until I was deep inside her, about to lose my mind.

"Tom, fuck...so hard and hot for me...fuck me hard, Tommy, please…"

I began moving, and she met my every stroke with a clenching of her walls, oh god, so soft and wet and _everywhere_ around me, fuck…

"Lyekka...I can't hold it...come with me, please, I'm begging you…"

"Tommy...I'm with you...come, please come, take me, come...aaaaaaaahhhHHHHH..!"

She took me over the edge with her, her cunt milking every drop out of me, FUCK, nothing better in the world than _this_ …

I collapsed on top of her, my weight on my elbows, still inside her, nuzzling her neck while she caressed my back and hair. We caught our breaths for a few minutes, then I heard her giggle.

"Oh gods, that was sooooo goooooood…"

I pulled myself up to look at her and kiss her. "Yes, you were…!"

"You taste like me - I love that!"

"I guess we need to make ourselves presentable now, huh."

"Oh, alright - but kiss me away first."

I gently pulled out of her while we kissed. "So, another quick shower then. Can you show me how it works?"

She sat up and smiled, her hair a mussed disaster, and she'd never been more beautiful. "How about I just turn it on for us? It's not complicated, but there's lots of stuff it can do, and I don't want to be late for supper."

We managed a quick shower in spite of lots of hugging and kissing, and set about getting dressed for the evening. She pulled a few items out of her backpack and looked in one of the closets.

"Oh, cool, Gary remembered! Check this out!"

I had brought a nice suit with me, but in the closet hung one black and one dark grey tuxedo, both of which looked awfully close to my size, each assorted with a crisp white dress shirt.

"Lyekka, what did you do…?"

She turned to me, trying her best to look innocent. "What, this? Oh, nothing...I just thought, you know, you might want to dress up or whatever. You don't have to, but now you can if you want to."

"And what are _you_ wearing, if I may ask?"

She held up two items that looked like scraps of fabric and giggled. "It's between a little black dress and a little black dress."

I chuckled. "Well, I'd go with the little black dress then. Wait, you had both of those in your backpack?"

"Yeah, they're...small. You know, _little_. Legal coverage, but that's about it."

"Fine, then pick the more wicked of the two. And I believe I _will_ wear one of these." I took the black tux out of the closet and laid it on the bed.

"We have his and hers dressing rooms over here...meet you back at the bed in ten?"

"Make it fifteen."

I got socks, pants and shoes out of my suit bag and got dressed. The tux fit me perfectly, note to self to thank Gary. Just one thing missing…

"Lyekka, did you bring a bow tie, by chance…?

She walked out of her dressing room, and all I could do was stare, my mouth hanging open.

"There should be a couple on the closet shelf - are you okay?"

She must have broken several laws of physics to put herself together that quickly and look that gorgeous. Artistically tousled hair, almost no makeup except for a bit of eyeshadow and lip gloss, and that dress...Halter top, triangular cutouts at the top of her breasts, and a front zipper with two shuttles, one at the top and one at the bottom. Holy shit. My mind was already wandering.

"Tom, hello? Closet!"

"What? Oh, yeah, okay, let me check.."

She intercepted me before I reached the closet. "Sooooo, you like the dress?"

"Ah, er, yes, you could say that…"

She giggled. "Cool." She turned and ducked back into her dressing room. I found three bow ties in boxes in the closet, picked one and tied it on. I hate to brag, but I cut a dashing figure in the full-length mirrors of my dressing area.

"Okay, Tom, I'm ready! Shall we make an appearance downstairs?"

She had added sheer stockings and vertiginous heels to her outfit, as well as elbow gloves. My brain stopped.

"...yeah…"

"You're so handsome, Tommy, I can't wait to show you off! Even if it's to our friends…"

We made our way downstairs hand in hand.

\----------------------------------------

Supper was delicious. Everyone had decided to dress to the nines. Gary had hired a chef for the occasion, and picked flawless matching wines out of his cellar. Lyekka and I met Alexa, Gary's fiancée, for the first time, and got reacquainted with Raya, Deej's girlfriend, and the rest of the family/band. The conversation was lively, the stories saucy and hilarious, and the champagne flowed freely.

At ten before midnight, Gary called a pause. "I'd like to invite you to the top floor for the midnight fireworks show at the Old Port. The solarium is heated, you won't need your coats."

Lyekka raised a finger. "Which direction is the Old Port?"

Gary chuckled and pointed. " That way, just southeast of here. You can practically toss a baseball and hit it from here. We're right across the marina from the clock tower."

Lyekka turned and smiled at me, then back at Gary. "Thanks!" Gary winked at her and poured a fresh round of bubbly for everyone.

I took her elbow and whispered in her ear. "What are you up to, love?"

"Let's just say I'm planning on, er, making a stop on the way upstairs."

"What…?"

Everyone was getting up, champagne flutes in hand, and heading to the top floor.

"You promised me we'd be together at midnight. Did you mean it, Tom?"

"Of course I did."

We followed the cortege up the stairs, but ducked into our suite two floors up. Six minutes to midnight.

Lyekka took off her heels and gloves, and threw all the pillows in front of the windows, the clock tower directly in sight. "C'mon, Tom, I don't want to miss this…!"

I shed my shoes, socks, jacket and bow tie on the way to the pile of pillows. "What would you like?"

She kissed me as she unbuttoned my shirt. "I want to finish this year and start the new one with you inside me, both of us coming our brains out. That's what I'd like." Four minutes.

Shirt off, trousers off, pants off...She hadn't removed her dress, and I pulled the top zipper shuttle down to her waist to free her breasts, then up on the bottom shuttle to reveal the top of her stockings and her wet cunt, fragrant and bare. 

Three minutes.

"You know how much I hate to rush with you, love...but I'll gladly make an exception tonight…"

"Please do…"

I laid her down on the pile of pillows, and she guided me in. _Oh gods…_

"Lyekka, I love you…you feel like heaven, fuck, I love you so much…"

"Tom...I love you...fuck me hard, please, oh fuck, you feel so good, never stop, please, never leave me…"

I slowed down for an instant to look at her, tears in my eyes. "I'll never leave you, Lyekka. Never."

She put both her hands to my face, trembling. "Oh gods, Tom, I'm going to…" She was crying too, so beautiful, I'd never loved her more than in that instant…

"Lyekka, come hard for me, please, come, come with me…"

Midnight. 

We came together, her nails raking across my shoulders, my cock buried in her pulsating cunt deeper than ever, our eyes locked, our pleasure crashing over us brighter than the colored explosions just outside the window...

I rolled us onto our sides, shaking and sobbing. I couldn't speak. Lyekka stared at me, shocked and startled, speechless. I hugged her closer to me until our bodies quieted down, and pulled back a bit to look at her. She was smiling.

"Happy New Year, Lyekka. I love you."

"Happy New Year, my Thomas. I adore you."

We kissed for long minutes, then she bit her lip and made the cutest face ever.

"You think there's any champagne left downstairs…?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tom and Deej had an interesting night in [Boy On The Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1609652), and met again in [The Blue Dress](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1775104).


End file.
